What's This?-A BuffyDegrassi FF
by H.A.Cardow
Summary: After Emma Summers gets kicked out of Sunnydale high the Summers move to Toronto,Emma and her siblings Buffy and Eli start school at Degrassi,they meet twins Ellie and Faith Nash and their hot friends Jay Hogart and Sean Cameron.Xander Harris and Willow Rosenburg find out a secret about Buffy,she's the slayer.After the slayer Kendras dies Faith is called forth as a new slayer.
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*

Faith Nash stood outside her older twin sister Ellie while waiting for Ellie's boyfriend Jay to come and pick them up and take them to school. Across the street a U-Hal truck was pulling out of the drive way. Their new neighbors consisted of a mother figure two blonde girls who looked to be about Faith and Ellie's age and a boy who looked a little younger. Faith was wondering whether or not to go introduce herself to them when an orange civic pulled up to the curb. Ellie got in the front seat next to Jay and Faith got in the back next to Jay's best friend Sean Cameron.

"Hey C!" Faith greeted Sean in her normal manner. "Sup Faie!" Sean slid over so Faith could sit on the right side of the car. The song Bad Reputation by Joan Jett came on the radio and Ellie turned the music up. Faith and Ellie began singing/screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs while Jay drummed the steering wheel and head banged, Sean just sat their smirking and silently laughing at how his friends were such goofs.

Jay parked his car in the parking lot at Degrassi Community School and they all got out and loitered in the courtyard. The bell rang for school to begin and they all reluctantly started towards the school. They got inside and Jay and Faith went to their English class together while Sean went to study and Ellie went to her art class.

Jay and Faith sat in the back of the class and while Faith doodled Jay took a nap. Faith took this opportunity to draw a mustache on Jay's face in black sharpie. Fifteen minutes later one of the blonde girls from across the street walked in.

"Is this Ms. Kwan's English 4 class?" the girl wanted to know. Ms. Kwan cracked a weak half-smile and responded "Yes, I am Ms. Kwan and you are?" "I'm Emma Summers I just moved here from Sunnydale California." Ms. Kwan added her to her roster and she took a seat next to Faith.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

Eli Summers walked into his first period library study class and took a seat next to a boy with a mophead hair cut who was wearing a goofy Hawaiian shirt. The bell rang and a redhead came running in and sat across from Eli. A few minutes later a girl with short curly hair came strolling in and sat next to Eli.

When Clare Edwards noticed the new boy gawking at her she winked at him. Mr. Giles spoke "Aw Miss Edwards I'm glad you could join us." Clare just rolled her eyes at the stuffy old British librarian. Mr. Giles cleared his throat and finished his attendance "And you there in the back next to Miss Edwards you must be Elijah Summers." Eli cringed no one except his grandmother called him by his full first name and so he spoke up "Um I prefer Eli." Mr. Giles took a note of that and said "I will be in my office should you need me please keep the noise down to a dull roar and at least pretend to study so if the principal comes in again I don't get yelled at."

Clare turned to the new kid "Hello there Elijah I'm Clare and that there is JT, oh and the redhead with her face in a book is Willow" she then added in a stage whisper "Although avoid her at all cost she's a total nerd." Willow didn't even look up from her book and said "I heard that and I wouldn't be talking about people to avoid, many would avoid you and your new skanky look and attitude." Clare just rolled her eyes and walked out of the library, it was one thing to call Willow a nerd it was true but just because now Clare was hot now it didn't give her ex best friend the right to call her skanky, it wasn't her fault she was so jealous.

Clare walked down the hall and walked into a blonde girl as she was rounding the corner. Clare apologize and the girl simply waved it off. The girl smiled "Hey I've seen you before... OMG you were in my dream last night, sometimes I have weird like psychic dreams. Anywho you are Clare right?" Clare half smiled kinda freaked out that this random chick knew who she was.

Buffy looked at Clare feeling dumb for mentioning her dream. She thought to herself way to go Summers, way to be known as the new girl freak. Then Buffy remembered why she was in the hall. "Um hey Clare where is the bathroom?"

Clare pointed the way to the bathroom out to this new girl. Buffy turned around "Thanks, I owe you one, I'm Buffy by the way."

Clare continued on her way towards the English wing and stood outside the senior class looking in the window at her crush Jay "dreamboat" Hogart. He was so sexy even with a black sharpie mustache which made Clare giggle. Then he looked right at her and did the strangest thing, he grinned and gave her a wink. Ms. Kwan had asked a Jay a question and when she saw he wasn't paying attention she followed his gaze toward Clare and caught only a glimpse of her as she ducked when Ms. Kwan looked her way.

She began walking back to the library but decided to go outside and get some air she needed to process this situation. Outside she began pacing back and forth the length of a picnic table and jumped when she heard someone behind her clear their throat. Spinner Mason (her sister Darcy's ex- boyfriend) sat on the other picnic table smoking. Clare smiled "Hey Spin, how's it going?" Spinner shrugged "Eh, I'm ok my heart is still healing from when your sister took a mallet and smashed it but whatever" he said with a little chuckle. Clare sat on the table next to him and grabbed a cigarette out of his pack and he lit it for her. She looked at him with a smile she was glad she had run into him, if she hadn't she'd still be pacing around like an idiot.

After a couple minutes in silence just smoking together, Jay came outside and started walking towards them. Clare panicked a little and kissed Spinner full on and hard on the lips. What she didn't know was Spinner had been contemplating whether or not he should kiss her. To Clare's surprise Spinner was kissing her back hungrily and it felt really good. She wondered how her sister could dump anyone who kissed that good.

Jay arrived at the table and cleared his throat. The two stopped kissing and Jay grinned at them. "Wow, Spin I would have never thought you'd go for Greenpeace." Clare rolled her eyes at her old nickname from elementary school "Seriously Jay I have a name it's Clare Edwards." Jay smirked "Yeah, I know Clare Edwards, don't get your cute little panties in a twist." Clare then remembered she was wearing a skirt and she was now aware that she was giving Jay a good look at her hello kitty underwear.

The school door opened again and out came Faith and some blonde haired girl that Spinner didn't recognize. Jay saw how Spinner was practically drooling over the new girl and said "Yeah that's Emma Summers what a honey huh?" Clare was now a little perturbed that the attention was switching from her to some new girl. She got up and finished the last couple of drags on her cigarette and walked off towards the road.

Jay got up after her and followed her to the ravine. He stepped on a twig and that is when Clare turned around and found that he was there.

Jay then noticed that tears were coming from her eyes. Jay walked up to her and pulled her into a hug and asked "Hey what's wrong are you upset that Spinner went a little googoo for that new girl?" Clare pulled out of his embrace and started walking away and in a barely audible voice said "No I'm upset that you were."

Spinner was getting to know Emma when Jay came back from the ravine alone. Spinner was going to crack a joke when he saw Jay's face was pale. Spinner got up off the table and went up to his friend "Hey, man what's wrong?" Jay looked down at his feet "I think Greenpeace likes me." Spinner laughed and smiled as he said "Oh, that's all? Everyone knew that, I just assumed you knew as well."

Emma looked at the boys confused "Who's Greenpeace?" Spinner smiled "Oh just that freshman girl who was out here before, one that has a huge crush on Jay. She's liked him since she was like 5." Jay swallowed "Really? So this isn't some new thing?" Faith laughed "Wow, man you are totally clueless aren't you J man?"


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*

Buffy sat in the cafeteria next to some kids she had met in biology (Manny, Liberty, and Xander). Buffy was staring at the glob on her plate that was suppose to be meatloaf when she saw the most gorgeous boy in the world enter the caf and come straight towards their table. Manny swallowed her food hard "Hello, Sean how are you?" Sean rolled his eyes "How many times do I have to tell you all this is my table?" Xander spoke up "Yeah but Sean man you are like never at school so it doesn't make sense for us to find a new table when you don't even use this one half the time." Sean just scowled "Scram." Buffy got up to move with the rest of the table when Sean put his hand over hers " Except you." Buffy sat back down and Sean(who was still standing) smiled down at her "So you are new here huh?" Buffy smiled shyly "Yeah I'm Buffy Summer's I just moved here from Sunnydale California." Sean was about to say something when Jay (who still hadn't noticed the moustache )and the rest of the group came in followed by Faith who kissed Sean (on a whim). Faith pulled back and frowned when Sean didn't really kiss her back. She rolled her eyes and said "Whatevs it's five by five, later bitches I am cutting out early to go get my new tattoo done." She flipped off her sister and Jay and stuck out her tongue before sauntering off.

Manny and Liberty sat down at a table with Clare and some new kid (Eli) while Xander went to the bathroom to pout about being abandoned by his new crush Buffy. Eli smiled at Manny who he thought was cute until Clare (who had developed a crush on him) kicked him under the table. "Ow! What the hell Clare?" Clare simply rolled her eyes then got up and marched over to the table the housed Buffy, Spinner, Jay, Sean, and Ellie. When Clare sat down Jay's face went pale and he muttered something about going to go meet up with Faith and make sure she was ok. Clare scrunched up her face "What's wrong with him?" Ellie rolled her eyes and Spinner just laughed. A few seconds later in came Emma wearing her leather jacket some thick black eye-liner and blood red lipstick her nails painted black and her tanktop ripped up to reveal her naval ring. Buffy rolled her eyes she had thought her sister was done with the whole bad ass scene which is what had got her kicked out of all the schools in L.A. and then from Sunnydale High. Sean immediately turned to Emma "Hey Em are you and Buffy related or something." Emma rolled her eyes "Yeah unfortunately she is my little sister." Buffy had also thought Emma had gotten over acting as if Buffy was some burden instead of the close sisters they were at home. Buffy rolled her eyes got up and went to the rest room. She thought to herself two can play this game. She rolled the waste band of her skirt up so it barely covered her butt and took her hair out of her bun and scrunched it up with some water and made it a bit messy. She put on some sheer lip gloss to plump up her lips and made her eyes smokey, took off her tee shirt and replaced it with only her buttoned down vest which she left open enough to reveal the top of her red lacy bra. She took a pair of random neon green fishnet tights out of her bag slipped them on and sauntered back into the caf. She then decided to sit next to her brother Eli and his friends. Before she got to the table she had all the guys staring at her and she watched as her sister's jaw dropped and frown as she saw all the attention Buffy was getting. A few minutes later Xander came in saw Buffy with her new look panicked and went to sit across the caf where Willow sat alone.

Willow rolled her eyes when she saw Xander sitting down "Alexander Harris what a treat, since when do you sit with the leper?" Xander looked at his best friend in shock "Will, since when is it wrong for a best bud to sit with his best bud?" Willow frowned "Since we're not best buds, you've got other friends and forgot all about me, so forgive me if I'm not all super happy that you took five minutes out of your life to sit with me."and with that Willow got up, got rid of her tray and left the lunch room.


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*

Jay got into his civic and looked into the rearview mirror and that's when he saw it. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled, he had a black sharpie moustache on his face, no wonder why people were smirking at him all day. And he knew who did it too, it was Faith, this had Faith Nash's name written all over it. He drove to his house and immediately started scrubbing the sharpie off. After ten minutes of straight scrubbing there was still a faint gray sharpie mark under his nose. So he then went into his little sister Harmony's room and grabbed some coverup and put some on over the lingering 'stache. He then grabbed a fruit roll up and was back in his car. A couple minutes later he was at the Nash house and was not the least bit surprised that lights were on and Disturbed was blasting out of the Nash's Boise sound system. He went straight into the house without knocking and grabbed Faith from behind. Then he proceeded to carry her kicking and screaming over to the couch. Plopping her down he glare at his friend and said " Seriously, Faith what the fuck? You drew a moustache on me, what are we five?" Faith crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "Yeah? And you're charging me with this 'crime' with what proof?" Jay smirked "I know you, is proof enough!" and he started to chuckle because as hard as he tried he could never stay mad at Faith, no matter how much she pissed him off. Faith grinned at her friend "Yeah, and say I did do it, what's the big deal you got it off alright anyway." Jay narrowed his eyes a little "No, actually I'm wearing some of Harmony's makeup." Then Faith started cracking up which softened Jay's heart enough more even though he said "It's not funny, if you were a guy I'd totally kick your ass." Faith responded by rolling her eyes "As if you could kick my ass, you know I could beat you up any day Hogart and that's a fact." Jay smiled at his friend for he knew this was true Faith was the toughest girl he'd ever met and he had met some pretty tough ladies in his lifetime.

Spinner sat outside the school smoking a cigarette and thinking about how much he missed Darcy. He didn't understand why she had dumped him, everything between them had been so good and right, he just didn't get it. The final bell rang and the students of Degrassi started filing out the doors, excited for the school day to be over. And then as if god was answering some kind of inner prayer, Darcy walked out of the school and was headed in the direction in which Spinner was sitting. Of course Darcy was just leaving school and walking to her car, but Spinner saw this as an opportunity to talk to her. So he got up and stubbed out his cigarette and walked a few feet to meet her. He then cleared his throat and asked "Darcy, could you please just tell me what I did that made you stop loving me and made you decide to dump me. I mean I just don't understand, everything was so good you know?" Darcy sighed "Spin, I never stopped loving you because in all honesty I never loved you. I mean I know I said I did and that was wrong and I really thought that I could find myself falling in love with you, but I mean after six months and no change in my feelings towards you, I just had to give it up. I don't know why I can't just love you but I don't, I mean there was really no spark. Granted you're hot and a real great guy and that's why I was attracted to you in the first place. I know I'll probably never find anyone better than you but I couldn't keep lying to myself or to you, it wasn't right, I wish you could see that but I know you can't although someday I hope you will." Spinner was crushed but he knew Darcy wasn't trying to hurt him, she was just being truthful. With tears in her eyes she gave him a hug goodbye. She whispered in his ear "I'm so sorry" before she turned and walked out of Spinner's life forever.

Clare was just putting her books in her bag when a familiar voice called her name. She looked up to see her ex-boyfriend Craig Manning standing in front of her with a big goofy grin on his face. Craig had been her first boyfriend and it was clear to everyone while they dated it wasn't going to work. So after a few dates in the summer they called it quits and decided to be just friends. And this is what they were and were quite good at being friends. Craig grabbed Clare's bag for her and they started down the hall towards the doors. "So" Craig began "I know your birthday isn't for another two weeks but I already have your gift, so clear your schedule for Friday night and be prepared to be amazed." Clare smiled at him warily "What did you do? Should I be scared because I'm a little scared right now." Craig laughed "No worrying Clare Edwards only excitement. Now if you'll excuse me duty calls." and with that he handed her back her bag and ran outside after his girlfriend Manny Santos.


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5*

Buffy sat in detention after school (for violation of the dress code). Now most teachers would have cut her some slack because it was her first day but this stuffy old librarian guy Mr. Giles totally had a stick up his creepy British butt. So now Buffy sat organizing the card catalog while Mr. Giles drank his tea and told her that walking around with ones chest exposed was not only inappropriate but showed how little self-respect she must have for herself. She had totally completely tunned him out when the words 'vampire slayer' reached her ears. She sat up straight "Excuse me? What did you just say?" Giles cleared his troat and repeated " You are the vampire slayer and should have a little pride." Buffy sighed "Yeah, but I had to quit that gig once my mom found out I had died for like two seconds, back in Sunnydale. And besides now a new slayer named Kendra was called forth so now she can do it. Wait how did you know I was the slayer anyhow?" Mr. Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them as he spoke "Well I am to be your new watcher." Buffy shook her head "No way, like I totally retired my stakes and crosses and what not. I am no longer a lean mean vamp killing machine alright!" Giles put on his glasses "Yes while I respect that, you are the chosen one wether you like it or not and it is your duty to fight vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness, you are the slayer!" Just then the alarm on Buffy's phone went off (she set it so signal the end of detention) "What do you know it's 3:30 and I'm outta here, but it was nice meeting you, take care." And before Giles could say another word Buffy sashayed out the library doors.

Xander stood behind a bookshelf with a look of horror on his face. He told himself to breathe and that he had heard wrong, that there was nothing to worry about. He came out from the bookshelf and saw Willow sitting at a computer doing some sort of research. He approached her carefully (he didn't want the wrath of Willow to be unleashed upon him again) and prepared to ask her what to do. Just as he was about to speak Mr. Giles came out of his office "Ah, Miss Rosenburg, lovely to see you and I see you've brought a friend." This cause Willow to turn and when she saw Xander there she just rolled her eyes and went back to her research. Xander sat down at the computer next to hers and typed a message and turned to screen so Willow could read 'Mr. Giles was talking to that new girl Buffy and he called her a vampire slayer and that's funny because there are no such things as vampires RIGHT?' Willow snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes but Xander put his hand on her shoulder and said "Will, I'm serious, this isn't a joke that's what I heard." Willow just shrugged at her old friend "Well you probably heard wrong maybe he said campfire player or something." "Will, why would he say that? That makes no sense." "Xander why would he say vampire slayer either?" "That's what he said and he said stuff about demons and the forces of darkness and there was talk of stakes and crosses." Behind them someone cleared their troat and it became apparent when they saw Mr. Giles face they had been talking too loud and he had heard every word.


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6*

Emma and Sean sat on a picnic table drinking beer at the ravine. It was weird but for some reason Emma felt like she just clicked with Sean as if she'd know him all her life. Sean finished his beer and tossed the empty can on the ground "So Emma how did you like your first day at Degrassi." Emma shrugged "Eh, it's a school like any other." Sean smirked "Oh really? Well there is one thing Degrassi has that all other schools don't." Emma smiled "Oh yeah? What's that?" Sean leaned in close to Emma "Me." Next thing Emma knew they were kissing, she didn't know who started it but she did know that she was really enjoying it.

Eli got to the Dot a few minutes before he was suppose to meet JT and Toby to start on their English project. He sat down at the counter and ordered a chocolate milkshake and took out his ipod to listen to music while he waited for his group mates. All of a sudden he felt a presence behind him so he looked up and there was Clare Edwards looking at him as if he were a piece of meat she was about to snack on. She leaned on the counter and smiled at him flirtatiously and just as she was about to speak, JT and Toby walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

*Chapter 7*

Willow and Xander walked home in complete silence, they were in shock. How had they not known that vampires existed? How is it that they actually exist? Xander broke the silence when they reached Willow's house "I still can't believe it and even after Mr. Giles explained it I still don't understand." Willow nodded "It's like we've been told all our lives these things don't exist but they really do, it's just like Santa Claus." Xander snorted "Willow Santa isn't real." "Yea that's what I thought being Jewish and all but then I saw him once and no Xander I don't mean one of those guys in those suits at the mall I mean the real Santa, I saw his sleigh and reindeer and everything." Xander smirked at his friend "Ok Will, whatever you say. I gotta head home mom's making Chinese pie." "Wait, so um does this mean we are actually friends again?" Once he had engulfed Willow in a bear hug Xander said"We never stopped" he then let go and crossed the street, leaving Willow all in smiles that she had her best friend sat in her room doing her biology homework when the phone rang. She answered the wireless phone her mother had put in that morning "Hello." On the other end of the phone a familiar voice said "Hi, this is Sean Cameron is Emma home?" Buffy frowned of course one of the hottest guys in the universe calls and it's for her sister. "Hey Sean it's Buffy hold on a sec I'll go find her"and she got up to look for her sister. Sean smiled into the phone "So Buffy, listen me and some friends were going to head to the Bronze it's pretty much the only place to hang at night if you want to come you're welcome." Buffy smiled "Alright cool I'll come."She reached Emma's bedroom "Ok so here's Emma." "Cool, so we'll be around to pick you up in like a half hour." Buffy continued to smile "Yeah sure so–" she didn't finish her sentence due to her sister grabbing the phone out of her hand. Buffy sighed but then walked away to go get stood outside the Dot(which was across the street from the Bronze) and smoked a cigarette she'd bummed while she waited to see who would show up at the Bronze. She was in kind of a daze and wasn't paying any attention when she heard a ca door slam and someone call her name. Clare looked up to see Spinner walking towards her. "Hey there little Edwards, you Bronzing it tonight?" Clare rolled her eyes at the old nickname "Yeah, I'm just smoking a butt seeing who's going to come." Spinner snickered "And by that you mean you're waiting to see if Jay's going show." Clare blushed, she had no clue she was so transparent and replied "No, I just didn't want to go in by myself and look like a weirdo while I waiting for people I know to show." He laughed "Yes well you are not alone anymore so shall we?" Linking her arm with Spinner's Clare smiled "We shall." And she dropped her cigarette as they walked arm in arm to the Bronze.


	8. Chapter 8

*Chapter 8*

Eli sat at his computer instant messaging his girlfriend Amy who was back in Sunnydale.

**ELRock15_7:**

Hey babe what's up?

**Wicca_Babe_03:**

Not much just missing you.

**ELR.:**

Yeah I miss you too. Learn any new spells?

**Wicca:**

Yeah, I'm working on teleporting so I can come and see you.

**ELR:**

Ames, that's awesome. Well I got to go mom's calling me I'll ttyl. Love you.

Ellie and Faith waited outside for Jay to pick them up to go to the Bronze. Ellie noticed that across the street Emma and Buffy were also outside. Buffy saw Ellie looking at her and waved, Ellie nodded back in acknowledgment. A half minute later Ellie saw Jay's civic pull up across the street and Buffy and Emma got in the back seat. When the civic crossed the streets to the Nash's house Ellie got in the front as per usual. Faith went to get in the back seat but there were no seats left and she scoffed at Jay when he suggested she squish in the back with Sean and the Summers sisters. Faith slammed the door and took off and went to the ravine. She sat on top of a picnic table next to her long haired friend Johnny DiMarco. He handed her a beer and they drank in silence. Johnny broke the silence "So wanna take a tour of the van?" Faith smiled (the van was the place at the ravine where kids went and hooked up) "Johnny baby as much as I love you I don't see myself getting with someone who has longer hair than me, it's a total turn off." She finished her beer and then got up to go pee. As she pulled up her pants a creepy looking dude came up and started going on about the slayer. Faith snorted "what are you high?" Then the creepy dude lunged at her throat and bit her neck. Faith tried to beat him off but it was no use, she grabbed her cigarette lighter and put the flame to his side. As soon as the flame made contact with his skin the creepy guy burst in to flames. Seconds later he was just a pile of dust.

**A/N: Please leave comments, let me know what you think. Tell me what you like and what you don't. Thanks, H.A. Cardow**


	9. Chapter 9

*Chapter 9*

While Sean danced with Emma and Jay danced with Ellie, Buffy began to feel really out of place. She decided to go outside for air. Outside across the street at the Dot Buffy saw a girl screaming and getting attacked by a vampire. "Oh, man!" Buffy sighed and ran across they street where she started to beat on the vamp and told the girl to run, which she did without hesitation. She shoved her cross necklace down the vampire's throat to stall for time. Buffy had no slaying equipment so was glad to find a sort stick which she quickly used to stake the vamp. It was then that Buffy heard a gasp and she knew she wasn't alone.

Clare had been having fun with Spinner until Jay, Ellie and friends had arrived. She could no longer focus on her conversation with Spinner while ten feet away Ellie was grinding on Jay to the music. It hurt her to watch but somehow she couldn't look away. Spinner noticed Clare watching Ellie and Jay and it irked him a little bit. He was about to get up and leave when Jay's sister Harmony asked him to dance. Normally Spinner would question a stuck up princess like Harmony wanting to dance with a guy like him but tonight he just followed her to the dance floor. Clare had been so distracted she hadn't seen Spinner get up. When she looked up and saw him dancing with Harmony she did a double take and wondered how that had happened.

Eli was watching Valentine's Day on the couch with his mom (he had nothing better to do) when the phone rang. His mother was too absorbed in the chick flick so he went and answered it. It was JT wondering if he wanted to go to the Bronze with Toby and him. He asked if he could go but his mom said it was too late. He was about to tell JT he couldn't come but then decided he'd sneak out.

**A/N: Comment please! Thanks, H. **


	10. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10*

Faith couldn't believe what she saw Buffy doing. Not only was she totally wailing on some guy she also made him turn into dust. Buffy turned when Faith gasped she threw down her stick and headed towards Faith. "Look I can explain-" "Some guy attacked me before and then when I put a flame on him he turned to dust just like that! He was weird and he bit my neck and he kept calling me the slayer and-" "Wait he called you the slayer? Are you sure about this?" Faith nodded, she was confused but the fact that this meant something to Buffy made her know that she was definitely talking to the right person. Buffy sighed "Okay here is what we're going to do, we're gonna meet up tomorrow in the library before school and I'll explain everything, but right now I have to go home and ice so I don't look all purply tomorrow." Faith normally would have demanded an answer but she was too freaked out so she just nodded and headed into the Bronze.

Eli was on his way out the basement window when Buffy caught him. "Ok, just because my room has an easy way to sneak out does not mean you can ever come in here. You know, I could tell mom you were sneaking out but I won't because you are going to do something for me." Buffy handed him the phone " You are going to call Amy and see if anything happened to Kendra." Buffy waited while her little brother talked on the phone. Eli hung up and looked at his sister with wide eyes "Um yeah, Kendra she got killed by a vampire named Drusilla." Buffy was stunned she didn't say a word so Eli took this opportunity to leave her room, without getting an earful."

Willow had been researching vampires all evening, she got so absorbed in all the information she found on the internet she didn't realize it was now morning. Her alarm clock went off and she jumped. She knew it would not be fun running on no sleep but she got out of her chair and put on the coffee maker. After jumping in the shower and quickly dressing she drank two cups of coffee and was out the door. She crossed the street and waited ten minutes before Xander came out the door. "Morning Willow, how are you on this fine day?" "I'm fffinne totally good! I'm just dandy perfectly fine, I'm su-" "Will have you been drinking coffee again?" "Yyeah but she I didn't sleep so I had a couple cups so I wouldn't get sleepy in class. I did research on vampires and found out lots of stuff and-""Ok, now breathe, relax and breathe." Willow was taking in deep breaths when she saw Johnny DiMarco come out of his house down the street. "Oh my god Xander look, Johnny has no hair." Xander looked and sure enough the long haired bad ass down the road had cut off his long wavy hair. Johnny was getting the newspaper, he looked up to see Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris gawking at him. He gave them one mean stare and they immediately looked away. He laughed and thought to himself Johnny boy you still got it. He went back in with the paper and the door squeaked noisily behind him and this was enough to set off his junkie mother. She started throwing shit at him and he quickly left the house. As Xander and Willow walked passed Willow called out "I like your hair cut Johnny, it looks nice." He saw in her smile that she was being sincere "Thanks Red. Hey do you think maybe you could help me out with geometry, I'm not doing so well and I can't fail again my dad went ape shit and let's just say I couldn't walk for about a week." Willow looked at Johnny in horror but replied "Yeah, sure if you want to come over after school I'd be glad to help."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter will hopefully help you understand why Clare is so OOC. Thanks leave comments.

*Chapter 11*

Faith met Buffy in the library before school as planed. At first Buffy took no notice of Faith she only whispered to the librarian. After a few minutes of standing around the librarian addressed Faith "Faith my name is Mr. Giles and we have much to discus but before we do so I recommend you sit down." Faith sat down, the way Mr. Giles spoke to her made her nervous so she hugged her bag to her chest as if it were some kind of security blanket. "The man who attacked you last night was not a human, he was a vampire." Faith laughed "You're shitting me right? Everyone knows there are no such things as vampires." Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt "No I'm not "shitting you" and everyone would be wrong there are such things as vampires and it appears you have been called forth to battle them. You are a slayer, it used to be that there was one in all the world but now there are two. Let me explain Buffy is the slayer she was called but then she died and was revived and although she still lives she was technically dead so when one slayer dies another is called forth. Kendra was called to be the slayer but then she died so now you have been called forth." Faith was wigged out "Woah, that's insane you have got to be kidding me I'm not a slayer I'm just a teenager and you are just some kook."

While Giles was trying to convince Faith that she was a slayer Clare entered. Mr. Giles noticed her and didn't want her hear the conversation so he said "Miss Edwards be useful and go get the overhead projector from the supply closet." Clare rolled her eyes but got up and went to the supply closet. She opened the door and went in she was surprised to see Willow in there. "Don't let that door... close." The door closed and locked behind Clare. Out of all the people to be stuck in a closet with it had to be Willow Rosenburg, Clare was pissed. She went to grab her phone but then remembered she left it in her bag in the library. "My God of all the stupid people to be stuck with... why me? This sucks!" Willow rolled her eyes "You know I'm not exactly jumping for joy here either." Clare banged on the door "Somebody get me out of here! Help!" it was useless (the bell had just rung and everyone was in class). Willow cleared her throat "I'm curious what is it that I did to you to make you hate me so much?" Clare glared at her former best friend "You don't remember? Of course you don't let me refresh your memory..."

*Flashback to the beginning of Summer vacation*

Clare sat with Willow and her mother at the table eating pizza. Mrs. Rosenburg turned to her daughter "Are you coming to school tomorrow? They are having a showcase for-" Clare rolled her eyes "I believe what you meant was are you going to school. Going and coming often get missed up but-" "Excuse me Blair I wasn't looking for input from the peanut gallery. I see you are done your pizza I suggest you leave." Clare got up and gave Willow a wounded look but proceeded to leave. She got to the door when she remembered that she had left her bag in the kitchen, she went back to grab it and overheard Mrs. Rosenburg exclaiming "How can you be friends with the horrid Blair girl?" "Mom it's Clare." "That's not the point, the point is she is a stuck up priss. I bet she wouldn't know a good time if it bit her in the ass." "Mom you're drunk." "And where does she get off correcting me? In my day we had respect for our elders. I know you have no social life because you have your nose in your books all the time and I except that, but that doesn't mean you have to choose such a dull friend with giant stick up her ass. It is one thing to be a goody-goody it's another to be a prude snot who rubs everyone's face in her superiority." Clare felt as if she had been slapped in the face but she knew her best friend would stick up for her. "Let's get you to bed." Clare was now even more hurt it was as if her best friend had punched her in the gut. She ran into the kitchen grabbed her bag and vowed to never speak to Willow ever again.

*End Flashback*

Willow looked at her old friend with a guilty look on her face "You heard that?" Clare glared at her "Yeah I heard that! I can't believe you didn't stick up for me! I mean we'd been friends since the fourth grade and you just seemed to forget that!" Willow looked down at her hands " I'm sorry, it's just you know how my mom gets she hasn't been the same since my dad left her. She drinks all the time and she never happy with anything or anyone." Clare snorted "Yeah well your mom would probably love me now that I lost the stick up my butt and know how to have a good time." Willow shook her head "No she'd probably call you a slut. But to be fair she finds fault in everyone. She's never liked any of my friends, I mean she likes Xander but that's only because I've know him my whole life... Ok so wait you changed your look and attitude call because of what my drunk mother said?" Clare snorted "Yeah well that and I was sick of everyone else thinking the same things about me." Willow smiled and looked Clare in the eye "Yeah well I liked the old you and if I could go back I would have said something to my mom, it's just that I find when she's that drunk I find it is a lot easier if I don't fuel the fire you know?" Clare wiped the tears from her eyes (she hadn't even realized she'd been crying) "You know I'm not sure but I think I would like to try being friends again. Willow smiled "Yeah I would like nothing more." The bell rang and people started coming into the halls. Clare turned to her friend and said "Johnny is having a Halloween party at his house on Friday, you should totally come." Willow nodded and both the girls started bang at the door until some geeky 8th grader let them out.


	12. Chapter 12

*Chapter 12*

Emma sat outside with Sean during her third period pre-calc class. She found her teacher Mr. Armstrong annoying and would rather spend time with Sean anyway. She shivered as a cool October breeze hit her chest that way left vulnerable by her open leather jacket. She zipped up her jacket and snuggled up to Sean. He smiled at her, finished the last drag on his cigarette and asked "Hey, do you wanna get out of here? I have an idea about how we can have so real fun." Emma got up took Sean's hand "Lead the way sexy man."

Buffy sat down at Willow and Xander's table. Xander gawked at her with his mouth open and Willow sifted in her seat uncomfortably. Buffy sighed " So, Giles said you guys knew about the whole slayer thing and I would be forever grateful if you didn't tell anyone." Xander smiled shyly "Of course, your secret is safe with us." Willow was about to say something when Faith sat next to Buffy "Hey B, introduce me to your friends." Buffy sighed and thought just because she and Faith were both slayers didn't mean she had to go all sisterhood of the traveling pants on her "Ok Faith, this is Willow and Xander, Xander, Willow, meet Faith the other slayer." Faith gasped "Wait I thought we couldn't tell anyone about this?" Buffy stared in disgust at Faith's eating habits but went on to say "I didn't tell them. They overheard Giles talking, I swear he is a shoe in for incognito watcher of the year." Faith chuckled then rolled her eyes when she saw cheerleaders on the mini stage about to make some lame announcement. The head cheerleader Darcy Edwards took the microphone and announced they were having emergency tryouts for the spirit squad(due to several girls being out because of illness). Then the team proceeded to do a cheer. Buffy smiled longingly, she remembered being a cheerleader at her old school and how she loved it. Then she decided she would try out. Faith rolled her eyes when Buffy announced this, Xander pictured her in the hot little uniform, and Willow started erasing the image she had of the two of them becoming good friends.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for not posting in awhile but I will now resume writing all my stories and even starting some new ones.

*Chapter 13*

After school Willow sat outside her house and waited for Johnny for over an hour and just as she decided to head inside that he wasn't gonna show he jogged up her drive way. "Hey Red, I'm sorry I'm late I was preoccupied with some cheerleaders and-" Willow sighed and rolled her eyes as she cut Johnny off "Oh please spare me the gross details." Johnny laughed "Oh I didn't mean anything happened. You know I find it amazing that with one hair cut girls who wouldn't give me the time of day before are now all gaga for me, I'm sorry I just had to toy with those prissy little bitches." Willow cracked a half smile got up and held open the door for Johnny "You know sometimes people can't see a person's attractive qualities when other features overpower them. So that's probably why the cheerleaders were all gaga..." A smirk fell across Johnny's face "Attractive qualities? You think I have attractive qualities? Oh Miss Rosenburg do tell." Willow looked down nervously "Uh well you have erm nice eyes and a good smile ya know with the nice teeth and what not. Ok um yeah so let's go work now, you know geometry the reason you're here."

Buffy sat on the bench and waited for the cheerleading auditions to be held. Buffy looked at her watch and shook her head that the auditions should have began eight minutes ago. Buffy was preparing to leave when a pretty dark haired girl in a spirit squad shirt smiled at her "Yeah this is what Darcy does she makes you wait for a bit get all nervous and whatever she says it weeds out those who can't take the pressure but it's really just because she's a mega bit- brilliant captain hi Darc." The brunette smiled at the captain of the team "Oh hello Manny, I see you're acquainting yourself with the hopefuls huh?" Manny shook her head "Yah, I uh yeah I'm just gonna go over there and wait for you." Darcy flashed her teammate an icy glare and plastered on the most fake smile as she turned to Buffy "Alright, I'm Darcy Edwards captain of the spirit squad obviously. And you are?" Buffy stuck out for Darcy to shake (which Darcy promptly ignored) " Buffy Summers, hopefully a new member of the squad." Darcy gave a slight chuckle "Yeah we'll see ok so you can go first then."


	14. Chapter 14

*Chapter 14*

(Fast-forward 3 days to Friday morning)

Buffy made the spirit squad and sat with the squad at Friday morning's pep rally. Xander sat on the opposite side of the gym and gawked at her in her uniform. Faith sat with Willow and Xander even though pep rallies weren't her thing (and she was super bored) she thought she'd come and support her fellow slayer. Willow was kinda peeved that Xander was no longer paying attention to her that is until Johnny DiMarco walked up and sat next to her. This caught the eye of several of the girls from spirit squad (who had been fawning all over him since his hair cut) and Faith who had secretly gotten interested in him (although she'd never tell anyone).

Eli sat with JT and Toby and watched the pep rally he was totally bored but he had to be there (pep rallies are mandatory) because he could not afford to get in trouble. He was re-reading Shakespeare's Macbeth for English class when all of a sudden he heard a little pop and there next to him sat his girlfriend Amy. He was so happy to see her they hugged and shared a small kiss and then just sat next to each other in that perfect comfortable silence. Clare walked into the gym ten minutes after the pep rally started and proceeded to pout to a seat next to Spinner once she saw Eli and some girl all cozy. Spinner noticed her expression "What's wrong?" Clare gave a nod in Eli's direction. Spinner looked confused "I thought you were all about Jay? When did you start crushing on the Summers's brother?" Clare sighed "Ok here's the deal Jay is my dream guy but he's just that a dream it'd never happen he has Ellie so when I met Eli I noticed that he was cute and I just started liking him and I thought maybe it'd happen but apparently not because he's taken." Spinner nodded in understanding "So you like or liked Eli because you thought you could get him but you like Jay because you always have and you can't help yourself." Clare smirked at him "Exactly. You know you're a lot smarter then you look." "I know… wait hey! And since when is Greenpeace so feisty?" Spinner exclaimed giving Clare a gentle playful shove.

Sean, Emma, Ellie, and Jay all sat at the ravine (they all skipped the pet rally). The boys and Emma were smoking pot while Ellie read sulkily after having realized that all Jay wanted to do was get high. Jay got up and went to the cooler to get some beers Ellie followed her man with her eyes only to be annoyed by what she saw. Jay in plain view of his girlfriend was licking his lips, practically drooling at some skanky prep girls who were walking through the ravine. Ellie cleared her throat "Excuse me Jay I am right here you know." Jay smirked distractedly still looking at the girls "Yeah, yeah Fay no worries." That is when Ellie got uber pissed " Fay? Did you just call me Fay? Fay as in short for Faith my sister? Since when do I look anything like my sister? Since when is it "Fay" that you're dating? It's me Ellie who you are dating no scratch that who you were dating. Good-bye Jayson have a nice life." Ellie didn't turn even as she heard Emma laughing hysterically from her high or the mumbled "good riddance" from Sean.


	15. Chapter 15

*Chapter 15*

Back at the pep rally the spirit squad performs a cheer, Xander really gets into looking at all the girls (to the point where he's practically drooling) as Faith just rolls her eyes. Willow just stares off at the cheerleaders not really taking them in and then all of a suddenly Johnny's arm is around her and suddenly Willow is internally panicking. Willow stands up "I'll be right back" she says after her to noone in particular, and heads over to where Clare and Spinner are sitting. Spinner looks at Willow and then at Clare confused "Can we help you nerd?" Clare softly hits him in the stomach "Hey, that's my friend you're taking to." Spinner puts up his hands up (in a back off kind of manner) "Oh, ok cool, sorry I didn't know Edwards was reunited with the geeks." Clare gives him a death stare and he laughs "My god I was kidding relax Greenpeace." Clare turned back to her oldest friend "Hey what do you need?" Willow sits down next to her and says(in an embarrassed whisper) "Well um it's kinda a guy thing." Spinner hears and smirks "Ok hit me." Willow looks confused and Spinner rolls his eyes "Well I am a guy." Willow smiles uncomfortably and she looks up and sees that Johnny is coming down the bleachers towards them and grabs Clare "We'll be back, nature calls." Johnny reaches Spinner as the girls get to the bottom of the bleachers. Spinner smiles at his friend and they do the guy handshake thing "Wow, that Rosenburg what a spazz." Johnny goes silent and a little red and then Spinner sees "Wait you like her? What? But she's like a total nerd." Johnny shrugs "I like smart chicks, and besides she's adorable." Spinner laughs "You just said adorable, you've got it bad huh?" Johnny looks down as Willow and Clare enter the girls locker room and he smiles "Yeah I guess I do."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I really just wanted to get something posted today. Ok well any comments/feback you have would be much appericated. Thanks for reading :)**

**-H. **


End file.
